My Ditzy Lovebird
by Dr. techno
Summary: Fuzzy has been living in Cloudsdale for a while now, but can't really get comfortable in the new town. After going a bit back and forth he decides to check up a dating site and ends up finding a cute mare that seems to like him too, but meeting her in person turns out to be a whole other deal. A OC x Derpy love fic with clop.


- Her Pretty Eyes -

He couldn't find a better description of the weather than awesome. In a few days there would be some spillover rain as the weather ponies gathered clouds for a big order, but today was simply beautiful: clear sunshine with only a few dots of clouds, and a mild breeze to cool those ponies who worked in the sun. Fuzzy was walking along the cloud layer with his hands in his pockets and just enjoying the sun on his way to the outer clouds. Other pegasi flew by, and some of them looked at him funny - which they often did; it wasn't normal to see a pegasus walk - but Fuzzy wasn't a normal pegasus.

He stopped a second and looked up at those who flew by and decided to give it a try even though he knew what would happen. He extended his bright green wings and made himself ready to try flying. Spreading his wings wide, he flapped them hard as he jumped up and tried to catch the wind under him but he didn't seem to get a good grip. As he struggled to climb he felt his feet leave the cloud, but it seemed that the harder he tried, the slower he rose. His energy ran out and he landed on his back on the cloud, breathing heavily from the attempt. Grumbling to himself, he got up in a sitting position as two mares flew by and giggled between themselves as they passed him.

The problem wasn't that he was too heavy to fly; he was rather fit, actually. The problem was that his wings were pinioned: he was born without his primary flight feathers at the wing joint. The lack had troubled him from the time he was a year old, when pegasi normally started their first experiments with flight. He had had some pretty hard times in school for being the only one who couldn't fly and it had left him pretty much an outcast. He had found some friends though, the closest being Carter Breeze who was one of the few he still had contact with.

As if on cue, Carter landed beside him,his short brown hair and sea blue skin looking healthy as always. He straightened his glasses as he landed, his smile coming more easily than in his childhood, which had been plagued by big front teeth until he had them corrected in college. Today though, he was not alone: with him was a mare with curled rose-red hair and pastel yellow skin.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Carter said brightly as he folded his wings.

"Those who fly, mostly, a few clouds and the blessing of Celestia, the sun." Fuzzy said with an empty smile, but Carter seemed to see right through it.

"Don't listen to any of those wan- ehm, douches Fuzzy," he corrected himself for his company. "Flying isn't the biggest thing in the world."

"Yeah well it's easy for you to say, you at least know how it is to fly for more than five minutes." He looked with longing up at the blue sky where someone far off was doing tricks.

"Ehmm, hey Fuz," Carter said as he tried to lead the topic away from his friend's flying disability. "I forgot to introduce you to Heart. Heart, this is my best mate Fuzzy Lipkin, Fuzzy, this is Heart Blossom, she works at one of the bars down there." She gave him a friendly smile and reached out her hand, which Fuzzy took.

"Hi, nice to meet you," the mare said with a cheery smile.

"Nice to meet you too. So are you on a date?" asked Fuzzy, ignoring Carter's somewhat sheepish glare.

"Yeah we're heading out to the outer clouds to catch the sun as it goes down."

"Well look at you, can't look away before you get a mare, you british bastard." Taking him in a headlock, Fuzzy started grinding his fist into Carter's head as he fought to get free and Heart started to laugh.

"Hey, ow, bloody hell mate stop, you're ruining my date." Fuzzy let him go. "Damn it, you know how long it took to get my hair right?"

"Come on now, you know it's just for fun, right? I even made your date laugh." Carter sighed, trying not to let too much of his irritation show.

"I know bud, I know." It came to a short silence between the three. "Well, we better get going if we're going to have time for some errands." He and Heart stood up and started to fly off, but Carter lingered. "I know you feel alone with the whole flying thing Fuzzy."

Fuzzy's joking smile faded. "It's not that," he murmured.

Carter sighed. "I've known you long enough to tell when you're doing something to hide your sadness. You should try getting a girlfriend too, it all kinda falls into place and from there it's quite easy."

Fuzzy snorted. "Pffft, like anyone will go out with someone that can't fly. Down there it would have been easy, but I'm trapped up here so I'm pretty boned."

"Well then try the internet, they are way less judgemental of handicaps there plus you might even find someone to relate to."

"Internet dating? Thanks for the advice, nerd." The comment seemed to bring the conversation to an abrupt end, though Carter hovered a moment longer just out of Fuzzy's reach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Fuzzy sighed. "I guess you got a point."

"I'll give you some time on it mate." Carter flitted over to Heart who waited on him. then they flew off together. Fuzzy decided to sit there until the sunset and think about what his friend had said. He placed his knees under his chin as he stared out at the horizon in deep thought.

[hr]

Back home, Fuzzy sat in front of the computer with a video playing, but he wasn't really watching it. His mind was still focused on earlier that day and the more he thought about it, the more sure he got. He was pretty lonely, there was no denying that and since his family was in another town, it pretty much was just Carter he really knew. He closed the video window since it was becoming a hindrance to his thinking, but the desktop picture didn't help much either.

The photo was a well-drawn picture of the Wonderbolts. He really liked the Wonderbolts, but he didn't see himself as a fan; he left that title for those that put up posters and banners on their walls. On the right side of the art was Spitfire's easily recognizable handwriting with her well-known saying: 'you'll go far kid'. It was the kind of saying you could use almost anytime, and this time it actually helped Fuzzy make a decision.

Opening the web browser again and finding a dating site, he started making a profile. It was a site for pegasi mostly so when they asked for specifications about flying skills, he paused before continuing. He decided to be vague on it for now and go back later if he regretted it.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said, hovering over the submit button for a second before pressing it. "No turning back now." He downed the last of his Red Pony energy drink as a sort of celebration on a job accomplished; he had never gotten the taste for alcohol.

Since it was rather late at that point, he turned off the computer and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought about who might respond to him. He didn't really care, he probably wouldn't get any responses anyway.

[hr]

A week passed with no response from anyone and he kind of just forgot about the dating account. He went on with his days as normal for two weeks after posting it until he met up with Carter one day at the Skymall.

"Hey man, how is it with you and Heart?" Fuzzy asked, noting that Carter was carrying two Stall-buck cups, clearly one for him and her.

"You know, normal stuff like concerts, eating together, and such. Nothing more special than that."

"Nothing else? No funny business or naughty deeds?" He nudged Carter in the side and chuckled as his friend blushed.

"Not yet, just some kisses and snuggles, but nothing more than that."

Fuzzy shrugged. "Well we all gotta start somewhere, you can't go for a clean home run on first swing."

"So how about you then, got any response?".

Fuzzy's joking smile went stiff. "Come again?"

"You know, the dating thing. You sent me a message you'd finally picked yourself up and made an account. You haven't forgotten about it?"

Fuzzy groaned in frustration and hit himself in the head. "Fuck, I did. It's been like a week since I last checked it."

"Probably two knowing you," Carter said, taking a sip from one of the cups. "You should check it soon."

"I'll check it now." He whipped out his Greencherry and opened the internet. Logging into the site, he instantly received seventy five messages. "Fuck."

Carter whistled between his teeth when he saw it. "That's what happens mate, you need to be more patient. Well, you have fun with seeing if anyone is still interested, I got to get back to Heart with the coffee. Seeya."

Fuzzy just quickly raised his hand in a goodbye as he sat down at the bench. "What kind of name is MuffinLuvr?" he muttered to himself.

After a round of looking at a ton of mail, most ending in a 'goodbye' or 'good luck elsewhere' due to him not responding, he was left with a handful of mares along with one or two stallions who hadn't seen his straight tag.

He went through the mares, but most of them had some weird fetishes that they went into great detail about and others had removed their profile, probably having found someone. It came down to two mares, one that looked to be a total diva while the other he wasn't sure about. All except the picture seemed fine so he went out on a limb and started a message to her.

[i]Hey there MuffinLuvr, really sorry for not responding to you earlier. I kinda derped out and forgot about this. You seem like a nice and cute mare and I would like to get to know you better. If you have Skipe, my username is Frustratedgamer. Name's Fuzzy by the way.[/i]

He felt it was kinda short, but he was his first time doing something this so he went with it. He went back to her profile just to look things over one more time. Her username turned out to be because she liked baking muffins, not the other type. She'd even posted a few recipes of her own and photos which looked pretty good. She said she was working as a mail mare and that she usually preferred to stay in the background. The picture however was a bad close up of her face, showing only her forehead, a bit of her yellow mane, and her nose. She seemed to go cross-eyed for the camera for some reason, but it seemed to show she was a bit of a joker, and his picture wasn't much better.

A message suddenly plinged in through the site which said: Oh yay, finally a response, most people turn when I send them texts. I'm adding you as we speak, funny username btw, and I'm looking forward to talking with you. Does 20:00 sound good? From Ditzy.

He replied, saying it was a perfect time and that he wouldn't miss it. She seemed like a pretty nice person and he wondered a bit on the first part of the response. He couldn't see why others would be so judging, but he was a bit glad too since it gave him a chance.

[hr]

About a month later Fuzzy had had several calls and chats with Ditzy and they had gotten to know each other quite well. It turned out she lived on the other side of Cloudsdale, about a two hour flight for those who could manage such things. She said early on that she enjoyed comical movies and had a bit of a bubbly personality, and by now both had proven quite true. He had been just as open in return, but he hadn't told her he couldn't fly, at least not yet. He had hinted that he didn't really care about flying and she said neither did she, which made him happy.

Fuzzy sat in his living room playing Guard Warrior when his phone rang, playing the tune from his favorite band. Picking it up, he saw it was Ditzy calling and he answered while he kept playing. It immediately sounded like she was flying and it made it sound terrible.

"Hey Fuzz - on my - home?" Fuzzy only got a few bits out of it through the blowing sound.

He dodged a fireball in the game. "Ditzy, please land, I can't hear what you're saying." A rain of arrows came over his player and he put up his shield, which blocked all but a few.

Ditzy didn't seem to want to slow down. "Can't, - a hurry - there soon."

The windy call made him lose concentration as his character fell into a pit. "Ditzy, oh fuck. Ditzy, where are y-" A loud bang on his door made him jump sky high and he spun around half expecting something to be sticking through it.

Putting the phone back to his ear, he heard nothing but beeping. He got up and hurried over to the door which he flung open to find a grey mare sitting and rubbing her head. She looked up at him with a pained smile as he stared dumbfounded at her. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a backpack and dark blue jeans, which really suited her.

"Eeh, hi Fuzzy. I thought I might come by for a little visit," said Ditzy as he just stood there with his mouth open.

Aside from the surprise of having her on his doorstep, Fuzzy was amazed at how pretty she was much prettier than the pictures she had sent. Topping off the image was her eyes: they were beautifully amber yellow. As he stared he noticed but they weren't both pointing the same direction, and he started to get worried that she was googly-eyed because she had crashed into his door.

"Do I got something on my face?" Her question brought him back from the blank staring. He suddenly noticed a red drop running down from her forehead.

"Actually yeah, come inside." He reached out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up.

Inside he sat her down as he went to fetch something to cover to the small cut. He got a pack of plasters from his bathroom, but when he came back she was looking around, not seeming very fazed by the bleeding. She let him put on the plaster while blushing a bit and when done, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He shook off the confusion and sat down as well. "Sure, no problem, but this is a bit sudden. I mean, why not tell me you wanted to meet? I would have cleaned and-"

"That's why, I kinda wanted to see the real you, not how you would have been if you knew I was coming." Well she'd definitely caught him off guard, but that wasn't his main concern right now.

"So you're feeling alright? I mean you just crashed into my front door, you must have taken a heavy hit to the head."

She just smiled warmly. "Just a hint of a headache, the cut must have been from the carved square on it."

"You sure, nothing else wrong?" She couldn't have not noticed her vision was screwed up.

Her ears went flat and she got a sad look all of a sudden. "Oh, you mean my eyes, right? They... they're like this normally for me."

Fuzzy wasn't sure how to react. Should he be upset for her not telling or glad that he wasn't the only one holding secrets? "So why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at the floor in shame and folded her hands nervously in her lap. "Because... because you weren't ignoring me and seemed like a nice guy I didn't want you to turn me down due to my eyes. I know, I know, I should have told you but I just... never did."

"It's okay Ditzy," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "If it helps, I think your eyes are just fine." Looking up, she had a light pink blush and an embarrassed smile.

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. It was just a bit of a surprise. I don't think it makes you less pretty." She rewarded his kind words with a happy smile.

Standing up, she managed to step wrong and trip. Fuzzy quickly stood up as well and caught her while she fumbled before grabbing around his neck. It took a second for both to realize what just both flushed of the sudden embarrassment, but then they just looked at each other. Ditzy was the first one to recover and stood up while he just coughed.

"So, ehm, any reason for the bag?" He pointed at her bag on the floor beside the chair.

"Oh, I brought some things that might be fun to do. I mean, unless you got something better to do."

Thinking back on his planned schedule it was wake up, play some games, eat and go to bed. "Nope, nothing special. What did you bring?"

She picked it up and rummaged through it before bringing out a container. "I made some muffin mix, but I didn't have all I needed so I thought we could finish it together. I also brought a movie if you want to see one," she said hopefully as she took out the movie.

He didn't recognize it, but he didn't watch many. "Sound awesome, I haven't had muffins in forever."

She gasped in shock. "Well then we can make some special blueberry and raisin cupcakes, it's the one most people seem to like and that I've gotten the best response on online." She started to prepare for the baking and he, surprisingly, managed to find some aprons for them.

Fuzzy rarely baked and usually just had easy-to-prepare food, but he was willing to give it a try for her sake. Heck, it might turn out to be good if he just remembered to turn on the egg clock which he sometimes forgot. It had lead to many burned pizzas in the past.

[hr]

It turned out to be somewhat of a challenge for Fuzzy, but Ditzy helped him and they managed to make it pretty entertaining as well. The baking had left a bit of a mess that hadn't been improved by their little dough fight with the leftovers. After wiping themselves and the kitchen clean, they put the muffins in the oven and started watching the movie while waiting.

Under the cover of the movie, he couldn't help but glance over at her. She had a slight hourglass with some rather nice legs, her bust was somewhere right above an E-cup and she had a nice, rounded butt. She sat curled up in the sofa corner fully immersed in the movie and broke into a cute giggle every now and then. He suddenly got a sting of guilt from not having told her about his wings yet

"Ahem, Ditzy? I kinda need to tell you something important." She lingered a bit before turning to him still grinning wide from the last joke.

"Yeah, what is it?" She noticed he hadn't actually been watching much of the movie much so far. "Oh maybe you don't really prefer comedy. I really should have thought about that, sorry."

"Nono, the movie is fine. I was thinking of something else."

"Is it because I literally crashed into your door? I probably should have planned my landing a bit better. I guess it made this a bit of an awkward first date with that," she said with a little blush.

Fuzzy was a bit surprised at her seeing this as a date and not having realized it himself. "N-no, it's not that either. Listen, it's about the-"

"The muffins!" she cut him off and bolted into the kitchen to check them. Smiling, he followed after.

Out in the kitchen, Ditzy quickly opened the oven and a cloud of billowing black smoke came out. Coughing and waving away the smoke, she went to get the pan out, but Fuzzy managed to stop her so she didn't burn herself.

"Whoa, whoa, be careful. Here, let me do this instead." Grabbing a pair of grill gloves, he reached into the blackened oven and pulled out a plate full of smoking coal-like chunks. He almost dropped them on top of the oven as the heat started seeping through the gloves.

"Oh dammit, they are ruined. I was looking forward to eating them," lamented Ditzy.

Fuzzy thought that Ruined was kind of an understatement, but he smiled and patted her shoulder, then tugged her back into the living room to escape the smoke. "Well I bet they would have been great. Now listen, I'm trying to tell you something very important." She still looked sad for the muffins, but she stopped to listen to him. "Just as you, I also kinda didn't tell about something of myself. Remember when I said I had some problem flying?"

"Yeah, some aching in the wing socket, right? I checked out a bit on it and thought-"

"I lied, it's a bit worse than that. I... I can't really fly at all."

She tilted her head questioningly at him. "Can't fly? But you have wings, how can you not fly?"

He responded by spreading them, showing off the spot that lacked feathers. "Here, at the wing joint, I don't have the feathers in order to fly properly."

She looked closer on the featherless part of his left wing. "Is it okay if I..."

He nodded. She lifted up the covering tiny feathers to reveal the bare skin in between his main feathers. Touching the spot made his wing twitch and she took her hand back.

"I'm sorry Fuzzy, I'm really sorry."

He folded his wings back. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, I've always had it. I'm sorry for not telling you from the start that I-" he sighed as he realized he had to admit to it. "That I am a cripple. Seeing that you also hadn't told me everything about you made me able to admit it."

He couldn't really bring himself to look her in the eyes while saying it, but suddenly she was clinging around his neck again, this time in a deep hug. "It's okay Fuzzy, I know how you feel, but you're not a cripple, you're just different and there is nothing wrong with that." Her words both shocked and touched him and he returned the embrace.

"Thank you Ditzy, that really means alot to me." They stood there in each others embrace when the fire alarm suddenly started beeping, ruining the moment. "Dammit, stupid delayed fire alarm." He grabbed the kitchen broom and stopped the annoying sound with a couple of stout blows.

"I think we missed the last bit of the movie too," she said as she glanced at the television. "Probably had a typical dumb end anyway."

"Well, I guess that marks the end of our first date then. I'm sorry it didn't turn out how you wanted: the muffins got burned, missing most of the movie and having me lying to you. All in all, I would say it went pretty bad. There is only one way to save this now." It was meant as a joke, but she seemed to take it seriously as her face turned sharp scarlet.

"Y-y-you really mean that..." Her wings shot up and she stood as if frozen in place.

"Wait, no! No no no, I was just joking around." Her wings fell at the correction, and he hastened to continue. "I mean, you're a very cute and pretty girl and I really, really like you... oh screw it." He went up to her, he cupped her burning cheeks and gave her a kiss.

It was his first kiss ever and he was quite nervous, but he forced it down while still trying to make it gentle. Ditzy wasn't quite sure how to react at first, but before long she relaxed and repaid the kiss. He could tell that she was pretty new at it, too, and this helped him to relax and enjoy the moment. After almost a full minute, she finally broke off to take a deep breath.

"W-wow," she stuttered. "That was a bit, wow."

"I know this might seem sudden and all, but I really like you. You're funny, a bit of an airhead, a wonderful smile and a pair of beautiful eyes no matter what anyone says."

With a slight giggle she rested her forehead against his, but immediately pulled her head back due to the bump from the door crash. "Well we have been talking almost every day and the kiss was pretty surprising, but I really like you too, it just came a little suddenly."

"Even with the whole wing thing?"

She placed a hand on his cheek while giving him a loving smile. "Of course! I don't care if you can fly or not, I fell in love to who you are. If I wanted to find a big flyer, I would have chosen someone else, but you were nice to me and meeting you face to face has just convinced me how much more I like you. I love you Fuzzy. I know it sounds silly seeing how we've only spoken over net for about a month but I really feel something special for you."

"I know how you feel," he ran his fingers through her long, light hair. "I really feel I can open up to you and seeing you in person has only helped me think more fondly of you." She blushed from the complement and leaned into him for another kiss, this one much less forced.

Her lips were soft against his with a small taste of strawberry. As he focused mostly on the kissing, he let his hands travel down her back to her wings, stroking them softly and making her sigh deeply. Wings were quite sensitive things so he gently caressed her wings from the joint to the tip, making her moan softly as her wings stiffened. He was a bit taller than her so he had to bend down as he kissed her, and she raised up to her hooftips to meet him. When the finally broke the kiss a tiny line of saliva connected their lips. As it broke he smiled at her dazed expression, her tongue slightly sticking out.

"Are you okay with this?" Fuzzy asked. "I'd really like more, but I'll never do anything you don't want."

She seemed to this quickly over it, but shook her head. "No, I- I'm okay with this... I have flown all the way across town and my wings are pretty tired so I don't think I will be able to fly home anyway."

"Here, let me massage your sore wings," he said invitingly as he took her hand and guided her over to the couch.

Turning off the TV and throwing the remote on the low table, he had her sit down with her back to him. As she opened her wings a bit nervously he realized he wasn't at the top of his game either, but he swallowed the paralyzing fear as he began rubbing the her wings through her shirt right where they met her back. As his hands moved over them they fuzzed up, leaving them looking messy, but that seemed unimportant compared to the relaxation he saw in her shoulders from the wing stimulation. He continued massaging along the front of her wings, and the closer he got to the tips, the more she sighed and relaxed.

"Hmmm, you're really good at this, have you done it before?" Ditzy said softly.

"No, this is the first time. Lots of first times today actually, first meeting with you, first date, first kiss, first-" he stopped and blushed brightly, hoping she didn't think he was jumping to too many conclusions." He was reassured when she leaned back into him, pushing her back against chest.

"You were a pretty good kisser to be a first timer," she said with a smile.

He hesitated for a second, then put his arms around her. "You weren't too bad yourself." He planted a kiss on her neck and she responded by putting her hands on his.

As she rested lightly against him and felt his loving embrace, she tipped back, expecting him to be sitting steady. Unfortunately he had been perched awkwardly on one leg, so the sudden extra weight made him fall backward. With a yelp from Ditzy, they both fell onto the sofa in a tangle of legs and wings. Fuzzy grunted as his wings got a bit pressed and a small jolt went through them, but it wasn't bad compared to the elbow that got planted in his groin. He let out a shout of pain.

"Oh sorry,sorry, sorry," she quickly scrambled up and turned towards him. "I didn't mean to- oh, I just know what went-"

"No, it's okay," Fuzzy grunted as he absorbed the pain. "It didn't hurt, hng, that bad."

"At least let me look to see if everything is okay." Without waiting for a response, she started to unbuckle his pants.

"H-h-hey, what are you-" His pants and boxers was suddenly not by his hips anymore, but down past his knees.

They both froze for a minute to take in what she'd just done, him staring at her face and she looking swirly-eyed at his crotch. he had a normal-looking penis with a flat head and spots of his skin color near the base that gradually decreased until it ended being a clean pink. As she watched it started to stiffen slowly until it seemed to point at Ditzy, who blushed deeply and could not seem to look away. She swallowed hard before grabbing his shaft firmly, which made him emit a small, sharp gasp.

"W-well," she stuttered, smiling slightly. "You don't seem to have any bruises here, but what about..." With her other hand, she reached below the base and gently grasped his balls, giving them a slow roll with the tips of her fingers.

"Ditzy please," Fuzzy groaned as his member started to grow to its full size. "It's been awhile since I-" Ditzy seemed to be too focused on her task at hand to really listen.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" She carefully started to move her hand up and down his long shaft, making him moan from the gentle handling.

"Oooh, no, it feels amazing actually." She looked up at his furiously blushing face and smiled happily.

"I got to say, you're pretty big. I mean, I've seen pictures, but it seems so much bigger first hand."

He gave her a funny look. "What kind of magazines have you been reading?"

She faltered a bit, then smirked up at him "I was just a bit curious and found this magazine at my friend's room, a colt magazine. There were even some pictures with mares doing this," she said, suddenly dropping her head and putting her lips around his member.

"Hey, wha- hnng!" He tensed up he felt her warm tongue rolling around the head. The sensation was almost too much for him and he fought not to go off on the spot. She started making small gulping sounds as she let her tongue swirl around the edge and across the flat head, coating it with her saliva. Her cheeks bulged as she took more of him into her mouth, and when she had about half of his length in she started to bob up and down, carefully at first, but slowly picking up the speed. She stroked the rest of his shaft with her hand, matching the rhythm of her head-bobbing.

Ditzy's soft hand and wet mouth quickly became too much for Fuzzy as pressure built up in his balls. "Ditzy, I- I can't-"

She pulled his hard cock out of her mouth with a wet pop just as Fuzzy's hips bucked as he fired his first load in her face, hitting her right between the eyes. She opened her mouth in shock and got a serving of his white seed. He spurted three more times, hitting her on the right cheek and the two others going below her collarbone. Starting to breathe calmly again after coming, he looked up at Ditzy who was still in slight shock, her hand still around his member.

"I'm sorry DItzy, I had a bit of a loose trigger seeing that I haven't done much since I met you."

She closed her mouth and swallowed. "It tastes funny, but it's not bad." She tightened her grip and squeezed out a bit more before licking it up. "Guess I just have to get used to it."

"Ehm, you got a little right there." He pointed out the top of her shirt where some of the splooge that had dripped down and made a dark spot.

"Oh well, I guess it had to come off eventually." She started to take it off, but he stopped her as he sat up.

"Please, let me." She hesitated for a short second before lifting her arms above her head. Pulling the shirt over her head, he revealed her slim body and a butter-yellow bra. "Oh wow."

"What is it, is something wrong?"

He shook his head, partly to not gawk at her. "No, I just didn't imagine you would be so, well, fit. You even got the start of a six pack. "

"Well lifting mailbags is pretty heavy work. Does... does everything else look good?"

"Oh Ditzy." He let his hands travel up from her hips to her chest. "The whole you looks wonderful."

"Even with my... weird eyes?"

He cupped her cheeks. "They're not weird, they are special just like you are especially pretty. If anything they make you even more beautiful."

She smiled warm. "Ya know, it's not fair being the only one shirtless." She tucked the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "And it wouldn't be right if you were the only one without pants, now would it?" A bit nervous, she started to strip out of her jeans to show off a matching yellow thong.

"Wait, we probably shouldn't do this without protection," Fuzzy said in a rush. "I actually got one in my left pocket."

She reached into his pocket which was down by his ankles now. "You were thinking this was going to happen?" She took out a orange packet.

"Erh, no, I was thinking to give it to my friend as a joke, but I forgot about it and it's been in my pocket since then."

"Sooo, could you put it on? I'm a bit clumsy."

"I doubt you're that clumsy, but okay." He took it and opened it, starting to roll it down his own length. "I haven't really done this before either so-" There was a snapping sound and he jumped as he accidentally pulled it too hard, splitting the tip "Fuck."

Ditzy couldn't help but giggle. "Tell you what, why don't we use the one I got." She took out a yellow package like the one she just have given him.

"You had one too? You were thinking this was going to happen?"

"N-no, I-I was... yeah, I was kinda thinking this would happen. I was actually hoping it would turn like this since I kinda wanted to see if you really loved me despite my derpy eyes." She smiled up at him and stroked his hip. "And I have to say you passed with flying colors... ehm, not literally, I- I just meant-" She started to stutter and got a more nervous look than ever before.

"Hey, I'll tell you as many times as I have to until you get that you are wonderful to me. I truly mean that! You're pretty, you're funny, you're kind and patient... and it doesn't hurt that you have an extremely beautiful body." She still looked a bit worried. "Listen, I'm pretty nervous about this as well and if you don't want to go any further I'm totally fine with it."

"N-no, I want this. I mean, I really, [b]really[/b] like you and I just want to show that I do like you as much as I say. I know we don't have to, but I want to."

He stroked her arms passionately, then brought one hand up to tangle playfully in her hair. "Hey, you don't need all those reasons. You had me at the first 'like' you said, I just wanted to be sure."

"Shall I put it on for you then?" She dangled the small package in front of him.

"Please do, I'll just derp it up again."

Ditzy smiled with a cute chuckle as she opened the yellow square. She fiddled with the rubber inside before rolling it easily down his length, putting Fuzzy's attempt to shame.

"Wow, that was pretty well done. Sure you haven't done this before?"

She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, saying nothing but looking eager.

Fuzzy went to unhook her bra, but he was too ham-handed and snapped the thin plastic of the front clasp. She slid the bra off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor, her heavy breasts moving enticingly. She didn't stop him as his hands moved lower till he came to her hip and the string of the thong. Her breath was fast and hot as she watched him, biting her lower lip with an excited smile.

"You're ready for this?" he asked as he slowly pulled down the small yellow piece of cloth.

"Mhm," she nodded. Finally free of her thong, she straddled his hips and spread her legs, lowering herself until his head met her moist lips.

She kept on lowering herself, feeling her lips part as she made a small, nervous noise in the back of her throat. She didn't stop, though, and with a sudden pop the tip went inside her. She yelped in pain and dug her nails into his chest as a dribble of blood ran down from her vagina.

For a second Fuzzy thought something serious was wrong, then he realized it must be her first time as well. "You okay?" he asked gently, carefully not moving.

She nodded with a somewhat pained expression. "Y-yeah, it was just a bit painful."

"You're doing fine, you're past the worst part. Shall I start gently?" Another nod.

He lifted his hips and slipped his tool slowly into her until he was a bit over a fourth of the way in before backing out again, watching her face the whole time. As he started to push back in she cried out a little, but it didn't seem as bad as the first time and her hands on his chest loosened their grip.

Fuzzy thrusted deeper, getting about halfway in, and she gasped in response. As he pushed up a third time she lowered herself a bit as well to meet him, making him go a bit deeper than he was expecting. She shivered as she passed the halfway point, but from her expression it was more from pleasure than pain. He couldn't quite look away from her slit splitting as she came back up and the redness left on his shaft, but she tapped him on the head to make him look up.

"Hey, it's okay. You took my virginity so it's bound to come with some blood."

"Yeah, I just… I just thought you'd popped it with a toy or something. If you were saving yourself and it turns out I'm not the right guy…"

She tilted her head and a smiles with her warm unsynchronized eyes. "I didn't, I just wanted to find a guy who would stay for more than one night."

"Well I promise you that I'll stay for at least a week."

She giggled and tapped him on the head again. "Yeah you better. Now, shall we continue?" He nodded a bit pensively and she lowered herself as he raised to meet her, both of them gasping as their hips met.

Ditzy seemed to be over the pain as she rested on his lap, and she paused a moment to take in the feeling of having him all the way inside. Fuzzy was amazed at how tight and warm she was around him, clenched so hard that it almost cut off his blood flow to his dick

She seemed to notice his reaction to her grip on him; she smiled and relaxed herself before raising her hips again. She started to pick up the pace, bouncing up and down on his lap, which made her lovely breasts bounce as well. Every time their hips met she moaned loudly, and as she moved atop him she put her hands above his head on the arm of the sofa.

"Oh Fuzzy, hnng, y-you're so far inside me. You're so thick it feels, it feels like I'm gonna- Ahh! Oh Celestia, it-it feels so good."

"You feel amazing too, so wet and tight Oh goddess, I... I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"No please, just a little longer," she said as she panted hard. She moved her hands down to either side of his head as she leaned down to gave him a passionate kiss while still moving her hips. "Don't stop, not ever never. I-I love you Fuzzy," she cried as she rubbed her cheek against his. Her wings were spread wide above her and shivering with tenseness and ecstasy.

"I love you too Ditzy, I love you so much." For a second her eyes seemed to align normally and she looked right into his, her smile wide and warm. She was so beautiful that he lost all control, his eyes closing as he growled out, "I-I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna-"

"No wait, I-I'm close. Just a little more." She managed to speed up even more, driving his already pulsing member into herself. "Oh yes, I'm close! I'm gonna, AHh, come as well. Come with me Fuzzy, COME WITH ME!"

She clutched his head and screamed as she shuddered and clamped around his whole length, sending warm fluids flowing around his protected tool. Her cries and pulsing sent Fuzzy over the edge, and he grunted heavily as his pelvis bucked up. He sent out shot after shot of white jizz, quickly filling the rubber. After half a minute frozen in place, moving only slightly as their bodies rode out the throes of their pleasure, they collapsed limply together, she breathing heavily on top of him. Another minute passed as they got their breathing back to normal.

"Woo... Thanks, Fuzzy," Ditzy said smiling a she lay her head on his chest.

He gave her a questioning look. "For what?"

"For loving me." He gave her a smile and put his arm around her as she quietly asked, "You promise me this isn't a one night stand?"

"Of course," Fuzzy said, raising his head to kiss her. "I want to stay with you. Have I ever told you my last name is Lipkin?"

She busted out laughing. "Lipkin, really? Wow, that… that is special, but I like special. You know what?" She put her hands under her chin and looked at him. "I just realized since we're at your place and I'm trapped here by the weather a one night stand is impossible."

"Guess that settles it then," he smiled. "I only got a single bed but I can take the couch."

She got a thinking look. "What about we both sleep in the bed?"

"That would be pretty cramped."

"I'm laying naked on top of you on your couch and you have just fucked me, I think sharing a single bed would be quite fine."

He chuckled. "You're right," he said and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, her repaying it with a smile.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
